


One long, Continuous, Flashback.

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fights, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: In which the Pansino siblings tell principal Graceffa why they sent to the office.(The s3 gang is siblings, last name Pansino cuz Idk)Some of them are adopted, obvi.





	One long, Continuous, Flashback.

Teala swung her legs, looking down at the floor. She couldn't believe she was sent to the office! It wasn't her fault she was dripping purple paint! That was Jc's fault.

But then again, the Mrs.Alison had told all the students who were covered in paint to the office, and that was her and her siblings.

She knew thatt principal Joey wouldn't be too mad, as the Pansino siblings visited his office every other day because they did something or other.

She looked to the other students sitting in chairs across from her brothers and sisters and sneered. This whole mess was really their fault, not Jc's

Sandra, Debra, and and Belle. 3 sisters who made it their life mission to antagonize Ro, but they were only 3 of the Pansino's enemys.

There was Lucy, Wilmer and his Girlfriend Veronica, Benjamin, and more. But the ones mentioned were the only ones who mattered now. 

As she looked around, her attention began to fade, but was returned when Veronica began speaking.

She opened her snarky little mouth and spoke with her snarky little voice that made Teala want to punch her. "My beautiful hair is ruined, and it's all you Pansino losers fault!"

Teala looked at Manny, who was sitting next to her, and raised her brow, and he did the same. The unheard,  _Really bitch?_ passing between them like they spoke out loud. The family was close like that.

Colleen spoke back, wiping paint from her lips so none would get her mouth. "Our fault? I seem to recall that you were the ones fucking with our little sister!"

Veronica scoffed, and whispered to Wilmer, who gave them a death glare. And with that, the interaction was over.

Teala figured that they would be waiting for a while, so she closed her eyes and went over how this even happened.

~~~~~~~~~~1 hour earlier. ~~~~~~~~~~

_The group, sans Ro, walked through the halls of Everlock high school, chatting animatedly. They were headed to the all-purpose room to paint the background for the upcoming play, and everyone was carrying art supplies._

_Ro had said she would meet them there, she just had to get her paint brushes from her locker. They trusted her on her own, and despite being some of the most overprotective siblings around, they let her go alone._

_That was their first mistake._

_As they walked down hall 26-B, they were suprised when Safiya stopped talking mid sentence, dropping her paint cans. "I'm just saying, the 3 starter pokemon are like diffi-"_

_The group turned to see what had Safiya so startled, and almost gasped and what they saw._

_Veronica was on top of Ro, punching her, even though she wasn't even fighting back! Wilmer stood by, playing a video game, Benjamin looking over his shoulder easily, because he was so tall._

_Mat stepped foward. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" The bullies heads whipped over to them, and Debra smiled. **Smiled.**  _

_She stood up and sauntered over to them looking her in the eye. "Just showing your freak sister what's what. What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Colleen growled. Most people knew not to mess with a Pansino, sibling. If you fucked with one, you mess with the other 8 kids._

_The group was especially protective of Ro, as it was her parents that adopted some of the others, and they were grateful as hell._ _But they didn't care. Or didn't know. But most likely didn't care._

_Before Mat could say anything, Manny walked up to Debra._

_And decked her in the face._

_Debra was sent falling onto her ass, holding her nose._

_Nikita high fived Manny. "You one bad bitch!" Manny smirked, before turning to address the still staring others."What the fuck are y'all looking at?"_

_Veronica rose from above Ro, and the group grimaced at the look of her face._

_Jc punched his fist into his hand. "I suggest you leave Ro alone, otherwise there's gonna be a fight." He paused. "Who am I kidding, there's gonna be a fight anyhow."_

_And with that Benjamin lunged foward and tackled Jc to the ground,making him drop his loosely closed paint cans on the ground, and soon the two boys were rolling in yellow and purple paint._

_That was their second mistake. None of them had fully closed their paints cans, so they could spill easily._

_Their third mistake was that when they sat their paint cans down, they didn't sit them out of the way of the fight._

_Sandra tried to hit Nikita but she was quick to dodge, so Sandra fell onto a pink paint can, and when she stood up, and pink splatter was on her black shirt._

_She gaped at the stain, before slowly raising her head to glare at a snickering Nikita. "You stupid. Fucking. Bitch. How dare you ruin this shirt, I just got this for my birthday!"_

_Nikita grinned a shit-eating grin. "Happy birthday. Here's your present!"_

_And Sandra was on the ground._

_By this point, it was a full on brawl in the hallway. Safiya and Roi were battling Wilmer, who is ridiculously buff. Teala had moved Ro away from the fight, and was making sure she was ok, making her the only one not fighting._

_Mat and Jc were taking down Benjamin, dodging his flailing arms and legs.Manny and Nikita had Sandra and Debra, respectively._

_Colleen was taking blows from Belle, but kicked her in the stomach and took control of the fight. Veronica, was trying to sneak away, but Teala stepped in front of her, hands full of Black paint._

_Before Veronica could tell her to move, Teala threw the paint right into her face._

_Nikita watched her do that, and grinned. Whispering to Manny, who whispered to Safiya who- you get the idea. Anyways, soon it wasn't just fighting, it was also a paint battle._

_It was a miracle no body got paint in their eyes, nose, or mouth._

_By the time Mrs.Alison rounded the corner, burrito clutched in her hand, everyone, except for Ro, was dripping paint onto the white linoleum floor._

_Mrs.Alison sighed and took in the scene. When she spoke she only spoke one word. "Pansinos."_

_In unison, the (conscious) siblings replied, "Hello Mrs.Alison." She looked at the other students, before saying, "Go to Mr.Graceffa's office, all of you." Eveyone nodded._

_She sighed, and looked at Ro. She kneeled next to unconscious girl. "I'll take her to the nurses, don't you worry." They nodded again, before trudging away._

_Safiya chuckled. "As I was saying about the starter pokemon, which one you choose is actually relative to how difficult the game is." At their confused stares, she shrugged. "What? Gotta lighten the mood somehow."_

_The family smiled, before Roi spoke up. "Well sis, that is a pretty good idea, and I would say that the hardest difficulty is using grass pokemon as your starter."_

_The group re-started their conversation, arguing about the weakest and easiest pokemon types._

_This was their dynamic. Get in trouble, dust it off. Despite being labeled troublemakers, they all had pretty good grades. Surprising, really._

_Now they stood in front of the office door. This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last._

_Nikita smiled, and put her hand out. "Bad bitches on three?" Everyone put their hand in. "1,2,3, BAD BITCHES!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Teala leaned back and smiled. Her family was great.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hasn't noticed that their enemies had gone into Principal Graceffa's room, and now they were exiting.

They filled out in a line, and after fixing their rivals with one last scating look, they left.

Mr.Graceffa looked out of the door. "Come on in guys."

They smiled, and walked in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was shitty but I wanted sibling kids.
> 
> Lore: Ro's family is kinda rich, and her blood siblings are Nikita,Colleen,Mat, Safiya, and Jc. The others were adopted.


End file.
